


wrong number?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Futakuchi gets a morning call he hadn't expected ...[or "Tanaka wants to call Ennoshita in the early morning and does not notice that he has dialed the wrong number"]
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 8





	wrong number?

**Author's Note:**

> this was some older fic that i've written for the summer challenge ...
> 
> [pure fluff or ... so? xD i'm not sure that i've written here but ... whatever ... ]

A little grumpy Kenji was fishing for the ringing cell phone on his bedside table, while he only half looked at the display before answering the call. Who actually came up with the idea to wake him up at this time of the morning?  
" _Hey, are you finally awake? We’re meeting today at 11 am, right?_ "  
Surprised, Kenji blinked away the last bit of tiredness, looked at his cell phone and then held it back to his ear. Somehow he knew the voice, but for the moment he couldn’t identify it. "Excuse me? Who is this?"  
" _What? It’s me, Ryuu! Your boyfriend?! Don’t tell me you forgot we have a date, Chikara!_ "  
Still much too confused, Kenji rubbed his eyes while thinking about who he knew by that name again. Oh. "Tanaka? Could it be that you dialed the wrong number?"  
" _Huh? What’s the matter with you?_ "  
"I should ask that," Kenji mumbled, by now clearly awake, though in a pretty bad mood, "you rang me out of bed."  
"Uh... excuse me, who is there?," he heard Tanaka’s voice and Kenji raised an eyebrow a little.  
"Futakuchi Kenji," he replied, grinning a little crookedly. At that moment he would have liked to see his face.  
For a moment it was quiet at the other end before he heard Tanaka take a deep breath. " _... oh!_ "  
"Yes, ‚oh‘," Kenji said, still he couldn’t stop himself from grinning, "so you have a date with your captain?"  
" _Eh... uh ..._ ", Tanaka did and murmured a little bit, which Kenji found cute again, " _you ... just forget about it, huh?_ "  
"No," Kenji replied and sat up on his bed while he was clearly having too much fun knowing about Karasuno’s ace, "too good information from our rival."  
" _Oh, God... Chikara kills me ..._ ", Tanaka started desperately while Kenji just shrugged his shoulders. Actually he had to admit that he found the two quite interesting.  
"Not my problem, Tanaka," Kenji said back calmly, "but I could keep it quiet if ... how do i put it ... you invite me?"  
" _Okay, okay, anything you want,_ " Tanaka replied and Kenji could hear his voice seeming slightly panicky, " _just don’t tell anyone what’s between us._ "  
"You said you were meeting today at eleven," Kenji mumbled as he recalled the beginning of their conversation, "where? I will keep you company for the first hour. It’s also a good opportunity to talk to Ennoshita about our next training game." Not that he was perhaps imagining anything else.  
He heard Tanaka groaning in annoyance, but he finally replied: " _We wanted to go to the festival._ "  
Kenji nodded a little before he replied with an "okay". "Then I’ll see you there and I’ll figure out what I want from you, Tanaka."  
" _I - hate - you - Futakuchi_ ," Tanaka moaned a little annoyed, Kenji just grinned.  
"It’s your own fault if you call me out of bed instead of Ennoshita," Kenji said calmly back, still a broad grin on his face, "although I can imagine he wouldn’t have been happy if you kicked him out of bed so early."  
" _Nah, Chikara loves me after all,_ " he heard Tanaka’s voice and somehow he could guess how the other one was grinning.  
"If that’s the case, you shouldn’t push it to the limit," Kenji said back calmly, "and I’ll call it a day! See you later!"  
" _Don’t remind me yet ..._ ," Tanaka muttered before Kenji finished the conversation and started to wash and dress.  
For some reason he was really looking forward to meeting the others. Not that he hadn’t felt a little more for these two at the end of their second year anyway, when he had watched Karasuno at the national tournament. Even though he had ignored it until now this year and tried to overplay.  
It was a coincidence that he was able to spend time with Ennoshita just because they were both team captains and thus talked about training games between Datekou and Karasuno. So he could at least cover up that he wanted to spend much more time with him.  
Maybe he should also thank Tanaka for dialing the wrong number that morning and calling him so that he got a chance to be with him and Ennoshita at the festival.  
He shrugged his shoulders as he came out of the bathroom and went back to his room to get dressed. Maybe he wouldn’t be so mean to Tanaka. But there had to be at least a little punishment for the fact that he had rung him out of sleep.

–*–

Kenji grinned a little when he arrived at the meeting place and noticed Ennoshita’s gaze resting on him. "Yoo-hoo! Tanaka has invited me," he said happily, grinning at him who looked a little grumpy but nodded shortly after.  
"I see," Ennoshita mumbled, while Kenji felt the not very friendly look at his boyfriend, "did I miss anything, Ryuu?"  
"What? Nope! No, never," Tanaka replied and raised his hands defensively, "I just thought ... uh ... we could be here together?"  
"He invited me this morning," Kenji said, still grinning broadly.  
"This morning," Ennoshita muttered and raised an eyebrow, looking from Tanaka to Kenji, "how come you talked to each other this morning?"  
Kenji shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn’t say that Tanaka had accidentally called his number instead of Ennoshita’s and he was so remained silent that they went out. Or were together. Instead, he looked a bit in the direction of the festival. "How about we look around a bit?"  
"Hmm," Ennoshita said, while Kenji noticed how the latter looked at his boyfriend, but held back with another comment.  
"So ... what do we do first," Tanaka started and seemed to just overplay that Ennoshita was looking at him so much.  
Kenji smiled and stepped next to the captain of Karasuno while Tanaka walked a little ahead of them and looked at the stands. "Sorry, do you mind if I join you?"  
"No, that’s okay," Ennoshita replied, shaking his head briefly, looking back at him again, "Ryuu is sometimes just like that... spontaneous in these decisions."  
Kenji looked at him for a while before he looked before him again. It wasn’t as if Tanaka had done it voluntarily. But somehow he wanted to use this opportunity to get closer to them. "Actually, I talked him into it," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders a little, "because I wanted to do something with you."  
"Huh?", Ennoshita made and gave him a side glance.  
Kenji briefly looked ahead to see if Tanaka was listening to them, but when he saw him at one of the stands nearby, he stopped for a while and smiled at the other one: "Maybe I thought we could call this a ... together ... date?" Did he actually just have a feeling or did he blush?  
"What?" Ennoshita blinked, stopped next to him and stared at Kenji, "how did you come up with date?"  
"Oh," Kenji did and ran something through his hair, grinning, "Tanaka thought he called you this morning."  
"That’s why ...", Ennoshita murmured and looked briefly in the direction Tanaka was, before he smiled, "I don’t mind if we try."  
A little surprised, Kenji turned his head to the side, looked at the other one a little more blinking, before he finally smiled: "Does this mean we’re going together now?"  
Ennoshita shrugged, but then smiled a little. "Why not."  
With a broad grin, Kenji squeezed the other one before he gave him a short kiss on the lips: "Huh, didn’t think you would say yes so easily, Chikara."  
"Whaaa-Chikara!", Tanaka’s voice came over to them, while he stepped to them with a bowl of some kind of appetizers, "how can you?"  
"Who invited Futakuchi to our date, Ryuu," Ennoshita replied and crossed his arms in front of him after Kenji let go of him and looked at Tanaka again.  
"What- uh ... didn’t you want to keep this a secret," Tanaka growled and looked embarrassedly aside, "wasn’t that the deal?"  
"Do you mind if we’re together," Kenji shrugged, "and yeah, actually I’m grateful that you gave me the chance to be with you." He winked briefly at Tanaka while he put an arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders. "Because I like you both."

**Author's Note:**

> you could find me on [twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
